La presque immunité diplomatique
by Mimoo
Summary: George a quelque chose à lui dire. La question n'est pas de savoir comment Lee risque de le prendre, mais bel et bien de savoir si Fred le retrouvera vivant ou non. OS


**Titre :** La presque immunité diplomatique

**Auteur :** Mimoo

**Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling qui doit se retourner dans son lit -à défaut de le faire depuis sa tombe... ha ha... .-

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Humour (et mauvais l'humour)

.  
>.<p>

xD Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce degré pathétique de bêtise. Pour ma défense, ce mini OS provient d'un défi (que vous retrouvez à la fin de ce truc, sinon c'est trop facile :p)

.  
>.<p>

**La _presque_ immunité diplomatique**

.  
>.<p>

Fred eut un énième soupir et pointa sa baguette sur l'œil au beurre noir de son jumeau.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il le prendrait encore plus mal si c'était toi qui lui disait. Mais évidemment, môssieu croit que son statut de meilleur ami lui donne une quelconque immunité diplomatique ! »

George le foudroya du regard mais ne s'autorisa aucune réponse.

.  
><em><strong>Six heures plus tôt<strong>_  
>.<p>

La musique changea radicalement de ton et Lee eut un grand sourire en entendant les Bizzar'Sister cracher leur dernier tube. Satisfait de ce choix du DJ sorcier qui s'occupait d'ensorceler -au sens propre comme au figuré- la foule sur la piste de danse, le jeune homme s'en retourna à son meilleur ami qui continuait de se mordiller la lèvre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Chose extrêmement inquiétante. Jamais encore Lee n'avait eu le loisir de voir George Weasley aussi embarrassé. C'était loin d'être normal. Sans compter que George avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent dans ce bar, seuls, sans Fred qui avait adressé un regard étrangement désolé à Lee lorsque ce dernier était venu chercher son frère... Que George se détache de son jumeau et veuille lui parler en paraissant si gêné était et resterait inquiétant jusqu'à ce qu'on lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

« Hum... »

Lee continua à sourire, espérant encourager son ami à la confidence, quelle qu'elle fût. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être si horrible à révéler ou à entendre qu'il n'y paraissait, si ?

George se tortilla sur la banquette qu'il avait investi à leur arrivée, s'empara de son verre rempli de whisky pur-feu et en avala le contenu d'un trait sous l'œil un peu troublé de Lee. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser le rouquin à se saouler pour prendre la parole ? Non pas que George soit quelqu'un de trop coincé pour boire, mais à ce point là tout de même.

« Dis... Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si... Enfin si...

-Si quoi ? », demanda gentiment Lee en faisant fi de son impatience.

Il s'efforça à sourire de plus bel, son inquiétude grandissant au fond de son ventre. George prit une profonde inspiration et eut un rictus gêné.

« Si je sortais avec une femme plus âgée que moi ? », avoua-t-il finalement d'une voix atrocement tremblante.

D'ailleurs son timbre n'était pas le seul à trembler, les mains qui détenaient toujours le verre à présent vide se contractaient à intervalles réguliers. Lee cligna bêtement des paupières, un peu interdit et essaya de comprendre ce que venait de sous-entendre George. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'hypothèse n'est-ce pas ? C'était une question sans « si ». George sortait avec une femme plus âgée. Mais Lee ne voyait pas vraiment le problème... Son meilleur ami voulait se faire un cougar ? Ben si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir...

Aussi haussa-t-il une épaule nonchalante pour lui montrer qu'il s'en fichait comme de son premier balai. Que George soit gay, bisexuel, masochiste, sadique, zoophile, préfère les vieilles, quelle importance ? Il restait son ami non ? Alors pas de quoi en faire un drame. Ses goûts, ses orientations, ses envies et ses pulsions, lui il s'en moquait. Du moment que ce n'était pas envers lui, ça ne le concernait pas.

« C'est pas comme si t'étais pédophile ! », tenta-t-il de plaisanter pour détendre son camarade qui restait guindé malgré ses sourires rassurants.

George opina, sans raison, et se resservit un verre. Lee l'observa avec attention, calé contre le dossier de sa propre banquette. Il était prêt à parier que quelque chose allait suivre. George avait encore quelque chose à dire, peut-être quelque chose de plus important vraisemblablement.

« Accouche », ordonna le brun dans un soupir mitigé.

Devait-il rire et se moquer comme l'aurait fait George à sa place ou bien pour une fois rester sérieux et prouver qu'il était très attentif, appliqué et inquiet pour lui ? Il décida d'être un peu des deux et conserva en conséquence son sourire sans pour autant rouvrir la bouche. Il attendrait, c'était tout. George ravala une bonne rasade d'alcool, essuya sa bouche de sa manche dans un geste proche du désespoir et se passa une main dans la nuque, les joues rougissantes.

« Ta... euh... Ta mère va bien ? »

Lee arqua un sourcil incrédule et pouffa un instant.

« Ne change pas de sujet, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Mh... Tu vas trouver ça très bête... »

George s'apprêta à récupérer la bouteille qu'ils s'étaient achetés à l'entrée mais Lee l'en empêcha d'une petite tape sur la main et soutint son regard avec détermination.

« Dis-moi. »

Le rouquin déglutit difficilement et posa ses paumes moites sur ses genoux. Sa posture était tellement raide et son expression faciale si tordue que Lee dû réprimer un rire et son envie de lui balancer un « ôte-moi ce balai de tes fesses ! » qui n'aurait pas forcément arranger les choses.

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, avoua enfin George du bout des lèvres et toujours de cet éclat chevrotant. Une femme qui passait souvent à la boutique. Et elle est... Wouah quoi. »

Lee acquiesça, assimilant le tout calmement. De toute manière il ne voyait vraiment pas où était le souci dans cette histoire, il avait déjà dit qu'il se fichait de savoir qui son ami pouvait bien s'envoyer tant que ça ne le concernait... pas... Tant que ça ne le concernait pas et ça ne le concernait pas, non ?

Arrêt sur image.

Le jeune homme fit un rapide retour en arrière mental, revisita chaque parole de son meilleur ami et s'attarda sur sa tentative de diversion alors que George se remettait à boire sans qu'il ne l'en empêche cette fois. George qui voyait une femme plus âgée. Très bien. Une femme fantastique à ses yeux n'est-ce pas ? Mh, d'accord. Il sortait avec un cougar. Mais il paraissait atrocement mal à l'aise et il lui avait carrément demandé un rendez-vous pour lui en parler, à lui. A Lee. Lee qui n'était pas concerné.

A la limite si George avait annoncé qu'il était gay et était amoureux de lui, ok, mais là... Lee n'était visiblement pas une femme plus âgée qu'eux.

Cependant, cependant il y avait ce « ta mère va bien ? » et le fait qu'il soit son fils. Le fils de sa mère s'entend. Il était le fils de Liliane Jordan. Femme divorcée, de quarante-cinq ans. Femme séduisante, amusante, bien conservée s'il se montrait objectif, qui aimait beaucoup les farces. Et qui passait beaucoup de temps sur le Chemin de Traverse ces derniers temps.

Ha ha.

« Est-ce que je la connais ? »

C'était à son tour d'avoir une voix tremblante. Et tendue.

George s'empourpra violemment et se recula, instinctivement.

« Très bien en fait.

-George ? »

La menace était palpable, le rouquin s'essaya au sourire crispé.

« Elle est vraiment géniale tu sais. Et on est bien ensemble. Je sais qu'elle voulait te le dire en personne mais... Enfin... J'suis ton pote quoi.

-George, tais-toi.

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, je sais aussi que mon espérance de vie est fortement compromise en cet instant, tout ce que je te demande c'est d'épargner mon appareil génital.

-George...

-Enfin ! Pas que je veuille m'en servir avec elle hein ! Enfin si, mais ce... Lee... »

Le brunet secoua farouchement la tête, bizarrement livide alors que son teint mât camouflait généralement le moindre coloris. Mais George devait le dire, sinon quoi il aurait passé sa journée à stresser pour rien et tous les efforts de Fred pour le calmer n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.

« Ta mère est quelqu'un que je respecte et je te promets de prendre soin d'elle. »

Silence.

Le verre que tenait Lee se brisa soudainement entre ses doigts. George sursauta, se leva d'un bond et resta tétanisé le quart de seconde qu'il suffit à Lee pour se mettre sur pied à son tour, fulminant et désormais rouge de rage. Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, le rouquin pivota et se précipita en quatrième vitesse dans la foule, Lee sur les talons.

« GEORGE ! TU TE TAPES MA MERE SALAUD ! »

.

**The End**

.

L'auteure s'en retourne à son studio et sa rédaction de son autre fanfiction, nettement moins empreinte de bêtise humaine... Avant ça, je tiens tout de même à dire que les reviews sont la seule paie d'une fanfikeuse * regard sous-entendu * =D

**Défi en question **: George, Lee, une confidence, un œil au beurre noir, et la mère de Lee qui intervient de manière passive ou active.


End file.
